


Runt of the Litter

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Speculation, Childhood, Gen, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes ponders a mystery.  Written for JWP #13.





	Runt of the Litter

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Random canon-based speculation mixed in with undoubtedly indulgent bits of head-canon. Written in a complete rush. And absolutely no beta. Written in a huge rush. Be very afraid. I know I am.
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for JWP #13: a picture of two puppies. My brain is a strange place sometimes.

There are some mysteries that even I cannot solve. I cannot make bricks without clay, as Watson claims I have said. Neither can I make sense of the senseless.   
  
Take, for example, the riddle of my Watson’s upbringing. I have some clay to work with. Watson has rarely mentioned his family, and almost never directly, but there were clues enough in what he did say. His belongings, too, told tales to those with wit to read them.  
  
There was little doubt that Watson had been the unwanted pup, treated as the runt of the litter. All the attention and resources went to his elder brother, the showy, bigger, older one. Everyone believed that brother to be the pick of the litter, my friend included. My Watson had to make do with what little was left over – and that had not been much. Somehow my friend had found a way to thrive, made his way, and succeeded, while his favoured sibling had failed to prosper despite having all advantages given to him. Those facts were clear.  
  
How his family had failed to see his worth, or cherish him as the treasure he is? That will always remain a mystery to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 13, 2017.


End file.
